With rapid growth in wireless usage by smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices, wireless operators are constantly looking for ways to improve operating efficiencies of wireless networks. Multiple input/multiple output (“MIMO”) is one technique that has been utilized to improve network throughput, capacity, and coverage. MIMO typically involves receiving and/or transmitting signals via multiple receivers and/or transmitters. For example, a smartphone may include two or more antennas individually configured to receive a corresponding signal. The received signals can then be combined into a aggregate signal by applying a phase shift and/or amplitude control to at least one of the received signals in a process commonly referred to as beamforming. The individual signals received at the antennas can carry different information, and thus may increase communications throughput to the computing device via an existing wireless network.